Eve
|kanji = イブ |romaji = ibu |alias ='Seventy Two' (セブンティ トウォ sebunti towo) One-Eye Sniper (オニーイ スニパー oniii sunipaa) Avenger Four (エーブンジャー フォア eebunjaa foa) |color = Black |text = White |name = Eve |race = Human |gender = Female |birthplace = Ishgar |education = None |status = Alive |age = 48 (Chronologically) 25 (Biologically) |hair color = Auburn |eye color = Pink |skin tone = Light |height = 5' 10" |weight = 41 kg |affiliation = |previous affiliation = Herboren |occupation = Independent Mage |previous occupation = Legal Mage Librarian |partners = |base of operations = Ishgar |sexuality = Heterosexual |marital status = Married to unknown husband |relatives = Sakura Xavier (Daughter) |magic = Chain Magic |weaponry and armor = |birthdate = |allies = Herboren |enemies = |debut =}} Eve (イブ ibu) is the biological mother of Sakura Xavier and a former legal mage of the guild Herboren, having served as the guild's librarian before retiring with her husband to Vergston. Appearance Personality History Magic Abilities Chain Magic (連鎖魔法, Rensa Mahō) is a Caster Magic involving the use of chains. This Magic allows the user to shoot long chains from their hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. They can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, enemies can also be slammed into objects (such as trees, the ground, boulders, etc.). However, these chains are breakable and can be broken by a sword if using enough strength to swing. Along with his knived chain, his chain magic and weapon prove to be the deadliest of combinations as the powerful energy within the chain magic and the deadly blades of the joined knoves can swiftly cut through and severely harm opponents. *'Vast Chains' (てつぶん くさり tetsubun kusari) in this spell Eve is able to convert the ethernano inside of her to form nearly impenetrable chains that cannot be broken even when the most powerful of lost magic is used, making this spell stronger than the standard chains used by chain magic users. These chains however do have a certain weakness to them, as the magic particles used to create these near invincible chains can be somehow overpowered when excess ethernano escapes into the air, causing this ethernano to attract towards the invincible chains and build causing the chain links to break and setting free the target. As the magic building around the chain links build up, the links start swelling up and so they are not able to fit together as they have become too large to connect with eachother, breaking apart quiye easily as they automatically break off from eachother. This spell is casted just as how Eve casts normal chain magic, by throwing her hands foward sending the chain magic particles that have formed into the iconic chain links towards a particular target which would then have the chain wrap around the figure tightly enough to not allow the target to move but allow them to continue breathing, though with just the pull of a single chain Eve can tighten the chain prison as much as she wants. *'Elemental Chains' (ようそべつしょり くさり yousobetsushori kusari) this spell is very peculiar as it its greatly different from it's normal chain magic spell with many different aspects used to cast the spell. Instead of gathering ethernano into the palms of her hands Eve exerts ethernano into the ground that still retain a connection to a mass of ethernano that have been stored within her hands, still allowing the casting of Chain magic and creating the trigger of this strange spell. Now that the ethernano that has been implanted into the ground Eve uses the environment around to form alongside the grounded magic energy as he slowly forms chains conbined with the material of it's ground essentially making chains that are made out of the ground material of where the ethernano was exerted into. Depending on how much magic she has used to cast this spell, the length of the chains can reach up to twenty five feet from the ground and can easily catch onto avian gigures by quickly and tightly latching onto the being. *'Grappling Hook' (かくとう フック kakotou fukku) A very common use for this magic, the user is able to convert once again the ethernano within them to form chains but this time with a grapple at the end to allow easir grip of surfaces so that they can climb with them. As they shoots out the chains which can reach unbelievable distances of hundred metres and beyond from their hands the chain begins to latch onto the surface tightly allowing the user to climb up the chain links and reach their destination which could've only been reached by the ladder of chain. There are two ways that Eve favours when using the grappling hook spell, one with just climbing up the chains to his destination, though can prove to be a extremely easy due to the mass of strength that Eve has built up but doesn't use as much magic energy as her second option, where Eve still connected to the chains from her hands uses the ethernano magic energy within her body to to pull the formed etehrnano chain from the outside and back into the body, causing a large amount of magic to be used due to the easiness of the technique's effect, which as the magic energy pulls the magic back in it pulls Eve up the chains where she speedily rushes to the top where the chains attached. When using this on targets, Eve shoots a grappling hook on her opponents and can use either pull technique to bring the opponent closer to Eve where still tied by the grappling hook are now vulnerable to Eve's attacks. *'Flurry' (突風 Toppū) By casting the normal chains around her, Eve sprouts up to five to ten chains that hang down from her hands as he prepares her move, clenching every chain into a clutch as she begins quickly moving her body around to form a tornado around her, made out of magical chains that can deflect any incoming weapons right back out of the tornado. Eve uses this opportunity to enclose herself within the herd to get into barrier that seems to not allow anything in due to the amount and lethality of the chains that Eve had summoned with her hands for this spell. After using up her tornado Eve can reuse these chains to lift up the tornado which turns into a large ball of continuosly spinning wind, before slamming it right at the opponent as it hits with such a force that it sucks the target right into the ball and drills them into the ground, killing them if they are not able to withstand such power, which I'm sure that the many mages of Earth Land ar able to do. Flurry is a highly dangerous move yet useful one as it prevents Eve from getting trapped by other's bindings, allowing her to deflect off the binding and remain free from chains and shackles, something that she had the luck of not experiencing but instead allowing her very own child to for her. Physical Abilities Magical Prowess Magical Aura: Combat Prowess Hand to Hand Combatant: Physical Prowess Trivia Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Legal Mage Category:Legal Mages Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Chain Magic User Category:Gravity Magic User Category:Illusion Magic User Category:Telepath Category:Barrier Magic User Category:Herboren